


ATiredPhil

by animad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animad/pseuds/animad
Summary: Dan arrives at Phil's parents late at night and soaking wet





	ATiredPhil

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this for the phandomlittlepop round 4 but it flopped so i'm posting it anyways

Phil’s mum is the one to answer the door to him. She embraces him in an awkward hug, realising he's soaking wet.

  
Dan had seen the storm cloud hanging over the island through the small plane window before he’d reached it and it hadn’t taken long for him to feel it in the bouncing of turbulence. The rain hadn’t let up for a moment since, turning him into to a drowned rat in the short walks from airport to taxi, then taxi to front door.

  
She steps aside and ushers him into the house, immediately taking his suitcase from him and placing it by the stairs, then helping him off with his coat and putting it on a hanger to be taken up to the bathroom to dry. Then she takes him in her arms, properly, with a “hello” and a “it's good to see you”. She lets go of him enough to place her hands on either side of his face, frowning at how cold his cheeks are. Dan puts his own hands on hers. She pulls him down to kiss him on both his cheeks, before letting him go.

  
She turns around to take his suitcase upstairs to his room, when Phil walks in from the living room. Without a word he walks straight into Dan's arms, and Dan can see in the few paces it takes for Phil to reach him that he's just woken up, presumably from napping on the sofa. He hadn’t replied to Dan’s text, so Dan isn't surprised.

  
Phil’s face is relaxed and his eyelids are drooping slightly and they’re closed before his head hits Dan's shoulder. Dan tells him every time not to wait up for him when he’s going to arrive late, but Phil never listens. Dan wraps his arms around him and can feel Phil already leaning in.

  
They’re like that for a while, and he can feel Phil slip past the line of consciousness several times because several times Phil becomes very heavy, as if Dan’s holding Phil upright until he jolts back to reality. On the second time of this, Dan loosens his grip letting Phil hold his own and moves his head back slightly so they’re nose to nose. He presses his lips to Phil's for a few seconds as he slowly drops his arms and moves his hands down to hold each of Phil’s.

  
They stay like this for a few seconds before Dan pulls back an inch. Phil's eyes are still closed and he has his head tilted down slightly, leaning towards Dan. Dan pushes him gently towards the stairs.

  
“Go to bed,” he whispers. “I'll join you in a minute.”

  
Phil doesn't seem to need asking twice as he slowly turns his body around and drags it upstairs, finally releasing himself to the fatigue he’s been trying and failing to hold off in favour of seeing Dan before morning.

  
Dan grabs a towel from the stairs Phil’s mum had hung on the banister for him and rubs the wet out of his hair as he walks into the living room. Phil’s dad is sat on a couch watching the end of a film Dan only kind of recognises. They exchange pleasantries. How, yes, the weather is just awful, and yes, the journey was as dull as ever.

  
Dan actually doesn't mind the long journey, it gives him chance to be alone with his thoughts and whatever album is next on his ever growing list to listen to. He also got a bit of editing done, and that’s always a plus.

  
Dan says goodnight to everyone still up and heads for the stairs with a promise they'll talk more tomorrow, but for now he’s tired and wants to see Phil again before either of them fall asleep.

  
He grabs his coat and hangs it and the towel on a rail in the bathroom. He finds his suitcase in the technically-a-guest-room and takes out his wash bag and pajamas and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change.

  
When he comes back, Phil is half asleep on the far side of the bed, glasses on the nightstand, giving a half-hearted attempt at lifting the covers as an invitation to Dan before finding even that too strenuous and letting them drop. Dan walks up to the bed, putting his phone beside the glasses, and lifts the covers himself and crawls underneath, pushing Phil’s arm out of the way as he does so. He crawls his way up to Phil, who’s on his side facing Dan, and snuggles his face into Phil’s shoulder.

  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Phil mumbles.

  
“Hmm,” Dan replies, a sigh of both pleasure and agreement.

  
Lulled by the muffled sounds of thrashing rain and TV voices, they’re both asleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr post ](http://yourfriendlyblogstalker.tumblr.com/post/171670325780/atiredphil)


End file.
